1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in aircraft and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an internal wing aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The usual aircraft of today normally utilizes a wing structure configured to take advantage of the principle that the component of the resultant force normal to the direction of motion of a body through a fluid is many times greater than the component resisting the motion. Generally speaking, and as set forth in "The Elements of Aerofoil and Airscrew Theory" by H. Glauert, and aircraft wing is designed with a plane of symmetry passing through the mid-point of its span, and the direction of motion and the line of action of the resultant force usually lie in this plane. The section of an airfoil by a plane parallel to the plane of symmetry is of an elongated shape, with a rounded leading edge and a fairly sharp trailing edge. The cord line of an airfoil is defined as the line joining the centers of curvature of the leading and trailing edges and the projection of the airfoil section on this line is defined as the chord length. The angle of incidence of an airfoil is defined as the angle between the chord and the direction of motion relative to the fluid through which the body is moving, and the center of pressure of an airfoil is defined as the point in which the line of action of the resultant force intersects the chord. The resultant force is resolved into two components, the lift at right angles to the direction of motion and the drag parallel to that direction but oposing the motion. It is customary to use the leading edge of the chord as a point of reference and the resultant force has a moment about this point, whose sense is such that a positive moment tends to increase the angle of incidence. The velocity of the air streaming over the top surface or an aircraft wing is greater than the velocity of the air streaming over the bottom surface thereof to provide a pressure differential across the wing whereby lift is exerted on the wing to support the aircraft in flight. Of course, there has been a great amount of experimentation to improve aircraft design to achieve both greater flight performance and economy of construction and operation, but there are still many problems existing in the industry.